Unintentionally Voyeuristic
by Minerva Nargles
Summary: Kuroo ends up in the closet and sees Kenma getting some action which had no connection to video games. He might have enjoyed it in the end.


Kuroo was certain no one would believe him if he told them what has happened to him on that one Christmas Eve. He still blushed like a fool whenever he remembered the scene he was forced to see (or he just couldn't look away from it).

The story starts on Christmas Eve and Kuroo was in his and Kenma's apartment, riffling through one of Kenma's closets for decorations. The closet was pretty big and deep, so Kuroo could step in and search the back. Then the doors of the closet were slammed shut and sounds of sucking, wet and loud, seemed to amplify in the narrow space. He turned around and moved the shutters a bit only to gulp when he saw a girl's face pressed against them. But, what surprised Kuroo the most was Kenma groping the girl.

The tall and messy haired young man had to bite down on his fist to keep himself from screaming in shock at the sight of his timid friend doing things with a person of female gender (and a hot one, at that). Kuroo, entranced, watched them shed clothes, kiss, bite, grope and fondle. He watched as the girl kissed Kenma gently before smirking and pushing him down until he was sitting on the bed, then slid her lips from his, down his neck, to his chest then abdomen to the hard member standing to attention.

Tugging on the collar of his old jersey, Kuroo stared, transfixed, at Kenma and the girl. Kenma's back arched and he threw his head back when the girl's lips and tongue moved over the hard flesh, her nails lightly scratching at his thighs and chest. Kenma placed one trembling hand onto the girl's (color) hair, moving the locks until he could look down at her as her head bobbed up and down. If Kuroo was being honest with himself, he would have admitted that the sight was turning him on, but, being a straight male- he just didn't want to admit that any sexual activity his best friend was involved with (no matter how unlikely or crazy) was arousing. But he couldn't deny that his own penis was steadily becoming harder in his pants.

A breath shuddered through Kuroo when Kenma let out a long, drawn out moan of a girl's name, (Name), hips jerking. The girl, (Name), groaned and pulled away, Kenma's erection slipping from her mouth with a 'pop'. Sweat trickled down Kuroo's face as he tried not to whimper as the girl crawled over Kenma, her bare privates in plain view. His dark eyes were locked onto (Name)'s behind and glistening sex, his hand slowly unzipping his increasingly uncomfortable pants.

Licking his palm, Kuroo bit his lip when (Name) straddled a panting Kenma and lowered herself onto his manhood, letting out a mewl. She moved her hips slowly, at first, Kuroo moving his hand over his erection in time with her movements. Then she sped up, Kuroo too. Kenma's moan was loud enough to cover Kuroo's gasp.

Then the heated couple changed positions, (Name)'s legs spread as far as they could go and Kenma between them, hands by her hips as he trusted in and out. Kuroo watched the girl's face, how her breasts moved as Kenma slid in and out of her, jerking himself off faster and faster, fingers squeezing his flesh as he bit onto his pointer finger when Kenma sped up and was penetrating the girl harder, deeper and the girl was keening loudly.

With a groan, Kuroo came, spilling his seed over his hand and the inside of the closet. (Name) arched her back in a crescent, Kenma's hips stuttering as he pulled her closer, their chests pressed together as he came, face burrowed in (Name)'s chest.

They collapsed on the bed, not bothering to cover up as they fell asleep. Kuroo waited patiently for the two to start snoring to come out of the closet.

After coming in the closet, which he was sure he has never thought of thinking.

HQ!

"Hi, I'm (Name)." The girl gave him a giant grin, cheeks flushed from the cold weather. "It is nice to meet you, Kuroo-san."

_Yes, I know, I was in the closet._- Kuroo couldn't help but think even as he smiled back and shook her hand and say how the pleasure was all his (even though he wanted to add that, apparently, it was hers and Kenma's too, the last time he has seen them together).

Maybe he should ask for a threesome as a Christmas present?


End file.
